


firsts

by TeamGlimmadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, One Shot, first day fluff, knowing someone's coffee order can be something so intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGlimmadora/pseuds/TeamGlimmadora
Summary: glimmer's been practicing getting adora's coffee right just for this moment.a short fluff piece of their first date
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	firsts

She cupped her mug tightly, the warmth of the coffee was a welcomed sensation. The weather of the city was beginning to take a dip into the low thirties and Adora did not enjoy the chillier weather, unlike the girl who sat across from her, who reveled in the change in temperature.

 _“Blonde roast, a splash of cream and one Stevia...did I get it right?”_ Glimmer had said as she placed the mug down in front of Adora who looked up to the shorter with a soft smile. The aroma of the freshly brewed coffee filled her senses with delight.

 _“You got it, it’s perfect,”_ Adora spoke ever so softly trying to hide the anxiety in her stomach. She took a sip and sighed, the liquid rushing to warm her body. They sat in silence for a moment as Glimmer sipped her own drink. _‘Soy Chai latte, with a light sprinkle of nutmeg,’_ Adora thought about Glimmer’s go-to drink order. A drink she had seen her friend get time and time again.

They’d been in this coffee shop in the city center of Bright Moon countless times before. A must stop for the girls and Bow when they came to visit the city and once they all got accepted to Bright Moon University, it became their most frequented and ideal study location for the trio. But today a familiar place all of sudden became new and exhilarating. 

Her first date with Glimmer, she never thought the day would come. Countless nights spent chewing Bow’s ear off with her perfect plan to ask Glimmer out and she couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She had spent the whole night prior rehearsing what she was going to say, how she was going to say it—now only if she could remember any of it. Her mind started racing trying to figure out what to say, terrified of saying something wrong. _“Come on Adora, think, it’s just Glimmer you’ve talked to her countless times! But this isn’t like before...Oh God, what if I say something wro—”_

“Earth to Adora,” Glimmer waved her hand in front of the spacing blonde’s face, “Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet” she chuckled.

“Oh, um...I—” Adora stammered struggling to find her words

“You’re not nervous...now are you _Adora_?” Glimmer smirked, raising an eyebrow as she brought her cup to her mouth to take a small sip, never breaking her eye contact with the girl sitting across from her. Adora’s face turned a bright red hue as she heard Glimmer say her name in a tone she had never heard from the shorter girl before.

Glimmer set her cup down and started laughing, a laugh that made Adora’s heart soar. A laugh she had heard millions of times before but today it was new. This was all new but it was familiar and almost instantly her anxiety melted away. This was Glimmer, her Glimmer and there was no need for her to feel anything but at home. A home she’s known for a while now. She placed her hand on the table, palm facing up gesturing for Glimmer to grab her hand.

Glimmer smiled softly as she reached out to meet Adora’s hand both starting to blush as they interlocked their fingers together. 

“So,” Adora began slowly as she ran her thumb over Glimmer’s, “How was your day?”


End file.
